


Made of Glass

by destiel_trash1967



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry, Abusive Dursley Family, Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Crazy Harry Potter, Dark, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, LGBTQ Character, Manipulation, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, crazzy harry, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_trash1967/pseuds/destiel_trash1967
Summary: When Harry was taken to foster care, he thought life would get better. It didn't. now, at 11 years old, he knows how to escape unnoticed. He knows how to make adults trust him, how to not make them angry. When he gets his Hogwarts letter, he knows that he can start over. And this time, he won't let anyone hurt him. Never again.





	1. Take me away

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved dark Harry Potter stories, so I decided to write one myself. This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh. I would love feedback though. Thank you! - J (Also, harry comes to the Dursley's at age 3, instead of 1.)

When harry hAd first come to the Dursley's house, he was excited. I mean sure, he was sad that his parents had died, bur Harry had never felt emotion the same way everyone else had. Plus, this was a new opportunity! Now he could see what muggle life was like, so that was cool. He didn't stay optimistic for long. Roughly three minutes after being thrown into a small cubbard under the stairs, little Harry was rubbing his head as he sat, gazing at a spidar. This was nothing like life with mummy and daddy, he could already tell. And he better get used to it fast. There was another child, Harry though he had seen before he was - quite rudley, might he add- but in the cramped space. Maybe they could be friends, or allies, of sorts. Yes, this could work out very well.

 

   Except that it didn't. The chubby pig had immediatly started crying when Hary tried to get near him, and then the horse-like woman had ran over and hit him. It hurt, and he didn't understand why everyone was being so cruel to him. He was a nice boy! And cute, if uncle Paddy was telling the truth. So he tried again. and again. Each time, the reaction was worse. the second time he touch the "precious dudders", he was not fed lunch. Then, the big fat man had spanked him. this just wasn't fair! Well, Harry would soon come to learn that life with the Dursleys was anything but fair.

_TWO YEARS LATER_

   At age five, Harry liked to think that he was fairly smart. After a few weeks liking in Hell, as he liked to call it, Harry had adapted to life. No more cuddles, or hugs. Not even good food. No, instead, he was hit and scolded, sometimes even burned. He was shoved in the cupboard, forgotten. But they would pay. Oh, someday, they would all pay. And that day happened to be today. Harry hadn't planned for today to be the day they died. it just, happened. Vernon, or the fat man, had just been denied a promotion, and was taking it out on Harry. Like always.

    " You stupid little bastard! This is your fault, I know it. Well, how about this!" Vernon shouted as spit flew out of his mouth, landing on the trembling figure below him. Vernon began mercilessly kicking Harry, grinning as he did so. Harry shook, trying hard not to cry out. But there's only so much a young boy can take. He began to cry, screaming slightly. "SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vernon shouted, bringing the attention of Petunia to him. She stared for a moment, before turning away to finish the dishes. Harry had had enough. Before another blow came down, everything froze. Everything except for Harry. He stood up, turning around in wonder. Nothing like this had ever happened before!

     Quickly, he ran upstairs. He knew if Vernon unfroze, he would kill him. As fast as he could, he grabbed the spare lighter Vernon had beside his bed. Thinking, he set the bed on fire. then, running downstairs, Harry then held the lighter up to the curtains, impatient for them to catch. finally, he turned to The Fat Man. Smirking with a smile that was too sinister for a five year old, he slowly walked to Vernon. While the fire started to spread, and smoke filled the house, harry slowly raised the lighter up to Vernons face. The flame quickly caught, and Harry dropped it before running out of the house. " Help! Help! Uncle Vewnon stawted a fire!" he cried, coughing. He did this a couple more times, before unfreezing the family inside. He felt like laughing. He was finally free! as the police and firemen started arriving, he hid a smile.


	2. Brand new start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am going to start adding the trigger warnings now, because things are going to start getting more intense. so:  
> trigger warnings:  
> abuse  
> rape  
> starvation

Harry's new family was nice at first. They fed him, clothed him, and he even had a bedroom! That changed when he started getting braver. Harry had decided to ask for more dinner, because he was starting to get used to getting regular meals after 3 months. Maybe his foster mom had had a bad day at work, or maybe she was always like this. but the next thing he knew, harry was thrown into his bedroom, locked up, and told he wasn't getting fed tomorrow. Just great. It was the Dursley's all over again! He had set that fire to get away from the abuse, not just to switch abusers! Harry sighed, as he laid back on his twin sized bed. This was not going as he had hoped. And another death would not be as easy to pull off. So, he decided, he would wait. if things started getting worse, harry would find a way to get out. Be it just reporting the lady, or turning to more... sinister methods.

    It turns out, either his foster mother had been faking for 3 months, or something had snapped. Things only got worst after that one faitful night. The next morning, when he was let out of his room, The lady stayed true to her word. Harry ws not fed breakfast, lunch, or dinner. And to add on to that, she did not speak to harry all day. 'Great, now shes treating me like a _freak_ ' Harry though viciously. He was not going to stand for this! However, when he tried telling the lady (Vivian was her name) what he though, she shoved him into the wall so hard, it left a crack running to the floor. Harry tried to stay quiet after that.

   Soon after, physical violence started to be a regular thing. He would get a slap here, a kick here, and occasionally she would trip him down the stairs. Harrys least favorite punishment, if you could call them that, was when Vivian grabbed his hair. She would latch on and pull hard enough to get some hair out. No matter how hard harry tried, he could never stopped the tear or two that escaped on these days.

  Sometimes, Vivian would come home smelling of something foul. She would smell like His uncle Vernon used to. On those nights, she would come up to his room and... Harry didn't want to think about those nights. Unfortunately, tonight was one of those nights. Harry put his head under the covers as he listened to her stumble up the stairs. He whimpered quietly, trying to appear as small as he could. "Harry, come here darling. Don't hide from me, I wont hurt you." Vivian slurred as she stumbled through the hallway.

 Suddenly, she was there. besides him, touching him. "come on honey, it will feel good. I promise." She smiled a twisted smile at him. Tugging at his pajama bottoms, she drunkenly tried to undress harry. Finally, she succeeded  in removing his pants. Grinning down at harry, she ignored his protests and started touching, grabbing, rubbing.

  Finally, with one last burst of energy, harry screamed. "Stop! I told you to stop it!" A burst of what could only be described as magic, rippled through the air. Vivian slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room, before slumping down against the floor. Crying, Harry stood up and shakily ran down the stairs. Then, he called the number that the nice social worker lady had told him to call if he ever needed help.

"Hello? yes, could some one please help me? My foster mommy Vivian tried to touch me. I told her to s-stop, but s-she wouldn't! She keeps h-h-hitting me. Please help!" Then, when they said they were sending someone to help him, Harry hung up. He sighed in relief. While he might have told some half-truths, and maybe he didn't really have a stutter, he was getting out of here. Finally.


	3. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his letter!

Harry yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms above his head. This had been his favorite foster home so far, seeing how easy it was to manipulate his foster parents. They didn't even notice how he so loved to... play... with the neighborhood cats!

Harry slowly walked downstairs, trying to listen to see if anyone was awake. Sadly, he could heat the hushed conversation going on downstairs. Just because he likes this home, didn't mean he liked spending time with his foster family.

He finished desneding the stairs, before turning to the kitchen. "Good morning harry, are you excited for your birthday? " oh yeah, he had forgotten about that. Harry didn't really know what he was supposed to be excited about, his birthdays had never been a fun experience for him. And, this foster family was poor, so he wouldn't be getting any presents.

  "Yes, I am." He lied, in his emotionless voice. His foster mother didn't even look up from her book. "There's a letter for you. We put it on the counter." The father chimed in, he too, not looking at Harry.

  That was strange. Harry couldn't think of anyone who would send him a letter on his birthday. " ok, thank you." He walked to the counter, lookng at the envelope. Huh, strange. It seemed to have a crest on it.

_hogwarts, school_    _of witchcraft and wizardry._


End file.
